User blog:HugeClockTowerFan/Situation
'UPDATE #4: '''So one of her alternate personalities came out during her recovery period for the day and she yelled at some doctors. She has Dissociative Identity Disorder, but the doctors think something else may now be wrong, so she has to stay another day. Just keep up the support. I've been showing her this and she can't thank you guys enough, and neither can I. '''UPDATE #3: '''She's halfway done with her surgery and she's doing fine. Thank you all for your support. I bet she'll pull out of this and make a speedy recovery. You all have given me hope. '''UPDATE #2: '''Her surgery begins at 12 P.M. EST. Due to the amount on and around her brain, they cannot get it all out in one surgery. It has been divided into multiple instances (which I've never heard of before) lasting about four days at most. They will operate for a long increment, then break for two hours judging from what she told me. I'm worried about her. Thank you about your concerns for us. Her brother now has access to her Skype and will give me progress updates which I'm eternally grateful for. I'll keep you guys updated as her brother does me. '''UPDATE: '''The tumors are cancerous. They said that if Cynthia became non-anemic, even for a short time, they could do something. She said she probably can't. "Probably" doesn't mean "completely." She's honestly thinking of letting it take her... I'm genuinely worried for her. She's going in for surgery four days from now (now being 6/24, so 6/28). We have also learned that there is a 35% chance of survival during the surgery. That may be the last time I talk to her... But I'm not afraid. I know she'll beat the odds. Once again, keep her in your thoughts. I'll update again once we learn more. '''ORIGINAL: ' In the wake of my return, I find myself in another situation. My friend was over here the other night, so late that night, once he was busy, I joined another wiki I frequent and, to my surprise, my friend who usually gets off hours before it gets late was still up. He also seemed saddened, something else he usually isn't. Me being me, I asked him what was wrong. He said that a fellow user got test results back today from the doctor, and they were not pretty. Brain tumors. To sweeten the deal, to me, it was no average user. That user was my girlfriend. I then went onto Skype and saw she tried to talk to me hours before. I had a talk with her and she says that she'll get more detailed results back tomorrow. In other words, how far they've progressed and how much damage they have caused. Sadly, there's only a 10% chance they're non-cancerous. All I ask is to keep her in your thoughts. I will update this tomorrow with the detailed results. The facts honestly haven't hit me yet, but I feel as if they would soon, so just bear with me once they do hit me. I may be a bit emotional. Still, she's more important. Like I said, keep thinking about her and I'll be here tomorrow with that update as soon as I speak with her. Category:Blog posts